


Pretty Boy - Soongyu

by moodyminghao



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Seventeen - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, soongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyminghao/pseuds/moodyminghao
Summary: "mingyu sees soonyoung in a belly chain"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 38





	Pretty Boy - Soongyu

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete and short but idk what else to do with it so i’m putting it here. :3

“Ta-Da! What do you think?” 

Mingyu sat there, unable to utter any words. 

Soonyoung had gone clothes shopping earlier that day, and had come back with many bags, and apparently, something he wanted to show his boyfriend. Mingyu agreed to see it, not thinking anything about how enthusiastic and excited soonyoung got when he said yes. 

Well... mingyu was definitely not expecting Soonyoung to walk out in silk shorts and crystal-incrusted chains around his waist. It fit around him perfectly, the last of the dangling pieces resting right above his belly button. 

“isn’t it pretty?” Soonyoung asked, desperately but still enthusiastically waiting for mingyu to say something. 

It was pretty. Gorgeous, in fact. Soonyoung looked amazing in it. Mingyu had a lot of thoughts in his head, but he couldn’t fit them all into a proper sentence that wouldn’t make him sound perverted. In the three years they had been together, he had never seen soonyoung like that. He looked like something the gods themselves had brought down to earth. The crystals looked really good around his tanned belly, and the make up he had put on that morning really amplified the gentle features on his face. 

“wow...” was all he managed to utter out. His eyes were starting to hurt a little bit because of wide they were.

“you look...gorgeous.” was all he managed to say. Soonyoung was still pleased with it, though. Hesmiled even brighter, happy with the reaction he got. “Thank you, gummy.” 

“I like it a lot! I saw it at one of the stores i was in and got it. I feel really pretty.” 

“And you look really pretty too, my love.”


End file.
